


A Little Mayhem

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A series of rounds as a prefect go in an unexpected direction.





	A Little Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> kc + this prefect patrol is not going the way i expected au

Caroline stared stupidly at the two bodies that had fallen over, her fingers clenched tightly around her wand. Twisting her head, she stared at the Slytherin who was a Year ahead of her, having no trouble placing his name. Known for his brutal play as a beater, Klaus Mikaelson was also extremely easy on they eyes. He had the kind of looks like would continue to develop as he grew, and Caroline had a personal theory that he knew exactly what he was doing with his dimples and _enjoyed_ it.

Half of her dorm room would toss their knickers in his direction if given the chance.

“Rare, to find a Hufflepuff alone at night.”

Her stomach twinged, at the clip of his accent. Two years in England had nothing to brace her against the potency, and Klaus had a voice that was unfair regardless. Scowling, she tapped her badge, brows arching. “Rounds.”

Klaus arched a brow, let his eyes leave her face to drift back to the students he’d knocked out. “Most prefects have a partner, sweetheart.”

Caroline shrugged, unwilling to toss Tyler under the metaphorical bus. She doubted he expected her too, badgers being well known for their loyalty. She’d never told anyone how the hat had argued in favor of Ravenclaw. She knew she was smart, didn’t need a house to tell her that, but she did need friends. And sneaking up the ranks as she grew accustomed to the school work here was fun, the way her housemates celebrated her accomplishments instead of being envious.

“Be more careful,” Klaus suggested finally, wand twisted as he moved to levitate the boys.

“I’ve got it,” Caroline said firmly. “You’d best be along before Filch shows up.”

A shrewd look from beneath his lashes. “Not going to take away points?“

“Should I?” She asked blandly, lifting both of them easily. Her gaze lowered to his askew tie and wrinkled shirt. There was a hint of perfume. “If I were you, I’d be more concerned with getting caught. Most prefects avoid checking these classrooms, but that could change.”

A hint of a smile, another slashing look. “Interesting viewpoint for a ‘Puff.”

“Night, Mikaelson.”

She felt his eyes all the way down the hall. Waited until she was sure she was out of view before accidental banging her would-be-pranksters into the occasional wall. They were lucky Klaus had intervened.


End file.
